As the cost of sensors, communications systems and navigational systems has dropped, operators of commercial and fleet vehicles now have the ability to collect a tremendous amount of data about the vehicles that they operate, including how the vehicles are being driven by the drivers operating such vehicles.
Unfortunately, simply collecting such data does not automatically translate into cost savings. It would be desirable to provide such fleet operators with additional tools in order to derive a benefit from the wealth of data that can be collected. Preferably, such tools can be used to provide feedback to fleet operators that can be translated into cost savings.